The present application relates to mounting devices and, more particularly, adjustable mounting brackets.
With the increased number of vehicles traveling on the highways, there is an increased risk of accidents. Many drivers store heavy objects or tools in their vehicles, especially work related vehicles that transport tools to a job site. Such tools may be stored in various compartments in or on the vehicles. Police, fireman and emergency medical teams often carry heavy tools in their vehicles, such as the S60-XL spreader available from Genesis Rescue Systems and other rescue tools and equipment. If such a vehicle accelerates, decelerates, shifts, maneuvers or is in an accident, the heavy tools and equipment may shift and cause injury to the driver and/or passengers.
Various mounting devices have been developed for use in vehicles. For example, mounting devices for storing baskets and cellular telephones are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,656 to Stout, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,682 to Olkkola and U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,155 to Ron, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, such mounting devices are not adapted to securely store tools and equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe and sturdy mounting bracket for storing and transporting tools, equipment and other heavy objects in a vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need for a mounting bracket for storing tools and the like in a ready-to-use state.